1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to surgical separating structures and methods and refers more specifically to a surgical separator or nudger including an elongated shaft having a handle section at one end thereof and a flexible stem at the other end with a working tip for separating or nudging tissue apart secured to the flexible stem at the other end of the shaft which may be produced by molding the tip, subsequently molding the flexible stem with the other end thereof in the tip to secure the stem and tip together and removably securing the handle to the stem. Alternatively, the handle and stem of the separating structure may be integrally molded as a single item.
In use, the surgical separator structure of the invention is utilized to nudge tissue with the tip thereof with the surgeon holding the handle so that when too much pressure is applied the tip of the surgical separator on the flexible stem will yield and deflect to prevent injury to tissue being separated and to provide a tactile and visual indication of the application of too much pressure in separating the tissue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, surgical tissue separation has been accomplished primarily with a scapel or scissors by cutting through the tissue or with very rigid metallic forceps by pushing and tearing tissue away. In many instances, it is possible to separate layers of tissue with less trauma to the tissue and more accurately with a surgical tissue separator that does not tear, sever or crush the tissue.